totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Moja słodka katastrofa...
thumb|left|398px Total Drama: Wonderland & Badland - odcinek 17 Okolice Wariackiej Chaty Dawn: 'Uhm...zbieramy się? ''Spytała nieco zakłopotana. 'Luka: '''Tylko gdzie Courtney lub Scott? '''Dawn: '''Patrzyłam wszędzie...ale nikogo nie znalazłam... ''Westchnęła smutno. 'Luka: '''Przecież nie mogli odpaść oboje co nie...? ''Nagle drzwi chaty otworzyły się... 'Dawn: '''A więc jesteśmy w komplecie... ''Do dwójki podeszła ocalała postać. 'Duncan: '''Całe szczęście, że to Ty Court… ''Wyszczerzył się zadowolony. 'Courtney: '''Daruj sobie komplementy. Rudy cwaniak myślał, że mnie przechytrzy. Ale co to, to nie. ''Założyła ręce. 'Dawn: '''Nareszcie go nie ma! ''Wszyscy ruszyli przed siebie. 'Dawn: '''Był tak irytujący… '''Courtney: '''Szczególnie gdy pokazał swoje prawdziwe oblicze…Wiecie, że cały czas udawał głupiego? Tak naprawdę to usypiał naszą czujność… '''Duncan: '''W końcu to on wykiwał Ala. '''Dawn: '''A jednak co rude to fałszywe… ''Westchnęła. 'Dawn: '''A pomyśleć, że na początku show mu uległam… ''Duncan i Courtney spojrzeli po sobie zaskoczeni. 'Duncan: '''W sensie… '''Courtney: '''Byliście razem?! '''Dawn: '''No nie…wiecie… Kiedy raz moja drużyna przegrała to nastąpił remis w głosach. Musiałam zadecydować kto ma odpaść. Chris pozwolił mi się udać do pociągu na chwilę przemyślenia…dołączył do mnie też Scott, aby mi pomóc…no i… ''Opuściła głowę zakłopotana. 'Dawn: '''Pocałowaliśmy się… ''Duncan złośliwie parsknął śmiechem, co nieco dobiło Dawn. Zaskoczona Courtney najpierw trąciła Duncana łokciem, a następnie uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco do blondynki. 'Courtney: '''Uhm…nie martw się. Ja też kiedyś straciłam głowę dla jednego kretyna. ''Spojrzała wymownie na Duncana. 'Duncan: '''Słyszałeś, Luka? Mowa o tobie stary. ''Wyszczerzył się w stronę piłkarza. 'Courtney: '''Serio Duncan…? '''Luka: '''Pozwolę tak żałosny komentarz puścić mimo uszu… '''Dawn: '''Tylko się nie kłóćcie…! ''Mruknęła oburzona. 'Dawn: '''Zachowujecie się jak przedszkolaki! Starajmy się podróżować w spokoju! '''Courtney: '''A propo podróżowania… ''Rozejrzała się. 'Courtney: '''Ktoś widział nasz pluszakowy patrol…? '''Duncan: '''Nie wiem… Wyszliśmy z chaty jako pierwsi…chyba. '''Dawn: '''Zapewne czekają przy celu naszej kolejnej podróży. '''Courtney: '''Mam tylko nadzieję, że trafimy do jakiegoś normalnego miejsca. '''Luka: '''Tutaj nic nie jest normalne, mała… ''Duncan zmarszczył brwi. 'Duncan: '''Ona nie jest mała. '''Luka: '''Ja , ale masz problem. '''Courtney: '''Niekiedy mam ochotę powiedzieć, aby byście sobie dali po razie, ale obawiam się że na razie by się i tak nie skończyło… ''Westchnęła zrezygnowana. 'Dawn: '''Nie kracz Courtney, nie kracz… '''Courtney: '''Poważnie…naprawdę trzeba się nudzić, żeby non stop mieć do siebie wąty. '''Dawn: '''Widać jeden i drugi chce być tym samcem alfa w naszej czwórce. ''Zachichotała. 'Courtney: '''A do licha z takimi samcami… '''Dawn: '''Hahaha! ''Duncan i Luka szli dalej w milczeniu, oburzeni z założonymi rękoma. Dawn i Courtney miały za to niezły ubaw z całej sytuacji. Cukrowa Polana Kapelusznik i Kot spoglądali w niebo niecierpliwie. Byli podenerwowani, rozglądali się co jakiś czas. 'Kapelusznik: '''Myślisz, że to dobry pomysł? '''Kot: '''A masz inny? Czuję, że Królik coś kombinuje! ''Kapelusznik podrapał się po brodzie. 'Kapelusznik: '''Owszem, też tak sądzę, ale w jaki sposób twój plan może nam pomóc? '''Kot: '''To bardzo proste. Kiedy tylko ujrzy „efekt” naszego planu, natychmiastowo wszystko wyśpiewa. ''Zamruczał dumnie. 'Kapelusznik: '''Skąd ta pewność? Przecież kiedy zamordowano Królową Kier, to on najbardziej nad tym ubolewał… '''Kot: '''Ubolewał? W końcu uwolnił się od tej podłej baby i jej durnych rozkazów. '''Kapelusznik: '''Uchodził za jej najwierniejszego sługę… '''Kot: '''Szczerze? To sądzę, że w pałacu trzymało go coś innego niż nasza nieświętej pamięci, pożal się Boże „królowa”. ''Kapelusznik zaczął rozmyślać. Po dłuższej chwili, do Kota dotarło że jego przyjaciel dalej na nic nie wpadł. Westchnął ciężko. 'Kot: '''Powiedz mi Kapeluszniku. Co masz w talii? '''Kapelusznik: '''No…karty mam. '''Kot: '''A jakie symbole te karty mają? '''Kapelusznik: '''Kier, trefl, karo i… '''Kot: '''IIIII…??? '''Kapelusznik: '…faktycznie….!!! Zaklaskał. 'Kapelusznik: '''Już wiem, już wiem!!! ''Zadowolony podniósł Kota z ziemi i go przytulił mocno. Tak, że biedny Kot zaczął się wyrywać. 'Kapelusznik: '''Jesteś genialny, Kiciusiu! W życiu nie wpadłbym na lepszy pomysł! '''Kot: '''Ugh…dz-dzięki…ugh…! Ale…puść mnie już…! DUSZĘ SIĘ!!! '''Kapelusznik: '''Oj, wybacz! ''Odstawił Kota z powrotem. 'Kapelusznik: '''A jesteś pewien, że to jest to miejsce? '''Kot: '''Taak, taak. Tutaj na pewno… '''Kapelusznik: '''A może jednak nie…? A jeśli nasza pomoc nie zechce nam pomóc?! '''Kot: '''Spokojnie…jeju. Ale Ty panikujesz. Weź mi zaufaj! '''Kapelusznik: '''Po prostu się boję…bardzo… '''Kot: '''Póki co wszystko co ustaliliśmy to tylko podejrzenia. Jeśli coś nie jest twardo udowodnione, to nie ma sensu sobie tym głowy zawracać przedwcześnie ''Kapelusznik usiadł w powietrzu i wyjął spod kapelusza filiżankę z gorącą herbatą. 'Kapelusznik: '''Eh, racja. ''Upił łyk. 'Kot: '''Choć nie ukrywam…oby ta cała pomoc przyszła jak najszybciej… ''Na horyzoncie pojawiła się postać, która zmierzała w stronę Kota i Kapelusznika. Kot natychmiastowo zauważył sylwetkę i wskoczył na kolana Kapelusznika. 'Kot: '''A nie mówiłem?! A nie mówiłem?! MRRRU! Jesteśmy uratowani!!! '''Kapelusznik: '''To cud! Prawdziwy cud, Kocie!!! Gdzieś w lesie ''Finałowa trójka razem z Luką dalej wędrowała wzdłuż ścieżki po ciemnym lesie. Było już południe, wśród gęstych koron drzew dało zauważyć się niewielkie promienie słońca. 'Dawn: '''A może dzisiaj musimy maszerować do skutku…? '''Luka: '''To ja podziękuję. Wolałbym mimo wszystko patrzeć jak znów się męczycie w jakimś poświrowanym miejscu. ''Prychnął śmiechem. 'Dawn: '''Chciałabym Ci przypomnieć, że męczysz się razem z nami! Mało tego! My mamy szansę na milion dolarów, a ty nie! '''Luka: '''Złotko, jestem gwiazdą futbolu. Mam kasy na pęczki. ''Odparł dumnie. Dawn założyła ręce. 'Dawn: '''Twoje ogromniaste ego pęcznieje aż nadto. '''Luka: '''Grunt to wiedzieć na ile Cię stać, mała. A że mnie stać na bardzo wiele, to cóż. Nie mój problem, mały elfie że masz małe poczucie własnej wartości. ''Rzucił obojętnie wyprzedzając blondynkę, która aż przystanęła wściekła. 'Courtney: '''Chyba nieco przeginasz, wiesz…? ''Mruknęła również wymijając Dawn. 'Luka: '''Jestem szczery. Nie moja wina, że niektórych boli prawda. '''Courtney: '''Zawsze można być bardziej taktownym… ''Do Dawn podszedł Duncan, który wykonał ku jej zaskoczeniu dość przyjazny gest. Poklepał lekko ją po ramieniu i puścił oczko. 'Duncan: '''Dla mnie jesteś spoko. Mały elfie, heh. '''Dawn: '''Bywasz wredny. Ale jak przychodzi co do czego, to bardzo fajnie się z tobą gawędzi. ''Odparła z lekkim uśmiechem. '' '''Duncan: '''W obecności tego idioty niekiedy nie umiem się pohamować. A szkoda. Przez to się pogrążam, a Courtney woli tego piłkarzynę. ''Wskazał na oddalającą się od nich dwójkę. 'Dawn: '''Cóż…póki co nie ma jak ich rozdzielić. '''Duncan: '''Hmm…chyba podsunęłaś mi małą myśl, blondi. '''Dawn: '''Wolę „Dawn”…od biedy tego elfa. Blondi kojarzy mi się z jakimś pustakiem… '''Duncan: '''Luz, luz… Wiesz. Może to będzie chamskie, ale czuję że piłkarzyna będzie z nami aż do finału… '''Dawn: '''No tak…póki dwójka z nas i on nie dojdą do ostatniej lokacji to będzie tak „przyklejony”. '''Duncan: '''Dlatego mam mały pomysł… w sumie postawię wszystko na jedną kartę. '''Dawn: '''I chcesz mnie w niego wtajemniczyć, tak? '''Duncan: '''Sama masz go dość, więc dlaczego nie? '''Dawn: '''Powiedzmy, że to wystarczający argument… No to co kombinujesz? ''Duncan zbliżył swoje usta do ucha Dawn i wyszeptał jej swój pomysł. Blondynka otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia. Plan Duncana ją zszokował. 'Dawn: '''A-ale…jesteś pewien? Wiesz ile możesz stracić?! '''Duncan: '''Ale ile mogę zyskać… '''Dawn: '''No dobrze…pomogę, ale…to takie dziwne… '''Duncan: '''Będzie dobrze, tylko się nie spinaj. Okej, elfie? '''Dawn: '''Eh…zgoda. ''Podali sobie ręce. 'Duncan: '''Będzie wszystko dobrze, wyluzuj. ''Courtney wraz z Luką przystanęli. Dostrzegli Duncana i Dawn, którzy stali dość daleko od nich. 'Courtney: '''Hej, wy tam! Pospieszcie się! '''Dawn: '''Już idziemy! ''Duncan wraz z Dawn szybszym krokiem zaczęli podążać za pozostałą dwójką, aby ich dogonić. 'Dawn: '''Sorki za to opóźnienie… '''Duncan: '''Tia…mały postój nikomu nie zaszkodzi. '''Courtney: '''Po co postój… ''Podeszła do kilku krzaków i rozłożyła ich gałęzie. 'Courtney: '...skoro najwidoczniej jesteśmy na miejscu. Uśmiechnęła się. Obserwatorium (?) Biały Królik przysiadł sobie na stopniach prowadzących do ogromnej wieży, na dachu której spoczywał ogromny teleskop. Wokół niego gromadziły się różnokolorowe chmury. Z jednych padał drobniutki deszczyk, z innych śnieg. Uczestnicy wraz z Luką podeszli do futrzaka, który ucieszył się na ich widok. 'Biały Królik: '''Nareszcie, nareszcie! Czekałem na was! Co tak długo?! Czas nas goni, czas na goni! ''Zaczął nerwowo kicać pokazując swój zegarek. 'Courtney: '''Trochę się przedłużyło z powodu…uhm…doprowadzenia do eliminacji. '''Biały Królik: '''Ale widzę że wszystko dobrze! Jest tylko trójka, tak…trójka! Trójka. Zaraz, nie?! Kto to! ''Zaczął panikować. 'Luka: '''Wyluzuj, jestem z ekipy uszaku… '''Biały Królik: '''Hm? Co? Ekipa? A tak, tak tak!!! Racja! '''Dawn: '''Em…to skoro wszystko jasne, to jesteśmy u celu? '''Biały Królik: '''Dokładnie! Witajcie w Wielkim Pogodorium Krainy Czarów!!! '''Duncan: '''Bardziej myślałem, że to obserwatorium…ten wielki teleskop i w ogóle. '''Courtney: '''Też miałam takie wrażenie… ''Zerknęła na górę budynku. 'Courtney: '''Tylko te chmurki mi coś nie pasowały… '''Biały Królik: '''Więc jeśli już wszyscy jesteśmy, to czym prędzej chodźcie za mną do środka! Zapoznam was ze wszystkimi instrukcjami! ''Królik pokicał w stronę ogromnych drzwi do budynku i otworzył je z małym trudem. Stare drewno skrzypnęło przeraźliwie, a następnie odsłoniło przejście. Wszyscy weszli do środka. Pogodorium przypominało w środku coś w rodzaju wieży. Jej wnętrze było praktycznie puste, a do wielkiego teleskopu prowadziły strome, spiralne schody. Uczestnicy nie ukrywali zdziwienia, zapewne spodziewali się czegoś bardziej…spektakularnego. 'Dawn: '''Liczyłam, że jest tu trochę bardziej…umeblowane, hah. '''Courtney: '''No nie powiem…sama jestem trochę zaskoczona. '''Duncan: '''A mnie się podoba! ''Wyszczerzył się. Courtney spojrzała na niego z politowaniem. 'Courtney: '''Boże, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo żałosny jesteś. '''Duncan: '''Oczywiście kochanie, oczywiście… ''Machnął ręką, na co Dawn westchnęła zrezygnowana. W międzyczasie Królik przykicał z małą skrzyneczką. Podszedł do uczestników, jednocześnie otwierając drewniany pojemnik. Był wyłożony czerwonym materiałem, na którym spoczywały cztery wisiorki. '' '''Biały Królik: '''Pogodorium to miejsce, w którym mieszkańcy Krainy Czarów badają wszelkie zjawiska atmosferyczne oraz wynajdują kolejne, które mogą nam pomóc w tym, aby przetrwać lub sobie pomóc w codziennym życiu. Wasze zadanie zaczyna się od teraz. Wierzcie mi. Bez względu na to jak się lubicie, to współpraca wam nie pomoże…Kiedy założycie wybrany przez siebie wisiorek, zaczniecie władać jednym z żywiołów. Spokojnie. Dla waszego bezpieczeństwa Kapelusznik rzucił na nie zaklęcie specjalne, które potrwa tylko 30 minut. Więc musicie się spieszyć. Duncanie, poradziłeś sobie najlepiej w ostatnim zadaniu. Możesz wybrać żywioł. ''Duncan spojrzał na wisiorki i zaczął się zastanawiać. W końcu uśmiechnął się zawadiacko i sięgnął po wisiorek w kształcie płomieni. 'Duncan: '''A więc wybieram ogień! '''Biały Królik: '''Dobrze, kolejna będzie Dawn. Który żywioł jest Ci najbliższy? '''Dawn: '''Chyba nie mam się nad czym zastanawiać…uwielbiam Matkę Naturę. Wybieram żywioł ziemi. '''Biały Królik: '''No i na końcu Courtney… Co wybierasz? Wodę czy powietrze? '''Courtney: '''Same ochłapy, uh… ''Przerwóciła oczyma i spojrzała na wisiorki. 'Courtney: '''Wybieram…hm…wodę. '''Dawn: '''A co z ostatnim żywiołem? '''Biały Królik: 'Żywioł, którego nie wybraliście będzie Wam przeszkadzał. 'Duncan: '''W czym…? '''Biały Królik: '''Za pomocą żywiołu musicie jak najszybciej dostać się do teleskopu. Kiedy przez niego spojrzycie, zobaczycie w którą stronę macie dalej zmierzać. Możecie swoimi żywiołami przeszkadzać innym, bronić się i co najważniejsze – piąć się w górę. Jak wspomniałem, po założeniu wisiorków macie na to tylko 30 minut. ''Podał każdemu wisiorek. 'Biały Królik: '''Gotowi…? ''Uczestnicy zaczęli zakładać wisiorki. 'Biały Królik: '''30 minut….zaczynam odmierzać…od…TERAZ!!! START WYZWANIA (30:00) '''Dawn: '''Zaraz…chwila…jak w ogóle mam nad tym panować…? ''Wystrzeliła pocisk ze swych dłoni na ziemię, w której powstała ogromna dziura. 'Dawn: '''Uhm…drogie rączki…ale ja chcę w górę… ''Posmutniała. Wystrzeliła kolejny pocisk, a wielkie pnącze wyrosło z ziemi… 'Dawn; '''O to chodzi! Rośnij malutki, rośnij! ''…które owinęło się wokół blondynki. 'Dawn: '''No niee!!! ''W międzyczasie Courtney powoli opanowywała swoje zdolności. Z jej dłoni wydostawały się małe strumyki, które przybierały różne kształy. 'Courtney: '''Zabawa zabawą…pora w górę niż powietrze się obudzi. ''Mruknęła. Wytworzyła wokół siebie ogromną bańkę, która powolutku zaczęła się unosić. 'Courtney: '''Haha! Będę pierwsza! ''Courtney była już parę metrów nad ziemią, gdy nagle Duncan zestrzelił jej bańkę pociskiem ognia. Dziewczyna upadła na platformę przy schodach. 'Duncan: '''Coś nie sądzę maleńka. ''Krzyknął, po czym przebiegł w górę po schodach. Następnie te, które były bliżej platformy stopił, aby Courtney nie mogła za nim po prostu pobiec. W ten sposób odcinał reszcie drogę, gdyby zachcieli wędrować schodami. 'Courtney: '''Co…?! Nie licz że dam Ci wygrać!!! POZOSTAŁO 24:32 ''W międzyczasie Dawn udało się wyplątać z nieposłusznego pnącza. Tak w ogóle pozdrawiam wszystkich hentaiowców. To już chyba koniec o pnączach, bo to się przerodzi w zbereźny odcinek. 'Dawn: '''Okej…pnącza to dość…zabójczy pomysł. ''Spojrzała na dziurę w ziemi, którą stworzyła. Zbliżyła do niej ręce, a z niej zaczął „wyrastać” ziemny słup, na który blondynka wskoczyła. Piął się w górę nieco mozolnie, ale przynajmniej była trochę bliżej celu. 'Duncan: '''Phi. Banalne to wyzwanie. ''Nagle z samej góry zaczęło zmierzać w jego stronę coraz to większe tornado. Jak widać, żywioł powietrza się „uruchomił” Duncan w pierwszej chwili ponownie postanowił coś stopić, jednak tym razem zaczął tworzyć ogromną ścianę, aby uchronić się przed niebezpiecznym podmuchem. 'Duncan: '''Oby tylko to zadziałało… ''Mruknął zaciskając zęby. Ściana stawała się coraz wyższa. Na samym dole stał Luka wraz z Królikiem, który bacznie obserwował poczynania uczestników. '' '''Luka: '''W sumie…a co jeśli zginą? '''Biały Królik: '''Hm… ''Zastanowił się. 'Biały Królik: '''To wtedy wygra ten, kto zginął ostatni. ''Wyszczerzył się. 'Luka: '''Psychopatyczny królik… ''Pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. W sumie o ile śmierć Duncana czy Dawn byłaby mu totalnie obojętna, to jednak zależało mu na Courtney. I to właśnie poczynania dziewczyny obserwował cały czas. 'Courtney: '''A niech Cię, Duncan! ''Krzyknęła w stronę chłopaka z irokezem. W tym czasie owa trąba powietrzna zaczęła mknąć w jej stronę. Duncanowi udało się ujść bez szwanku, choć podmuchy wiatru najzwyczajniej w świecie sprawiały, że zaczął się zsuwać ze schodów. 'Courtney: '''No super… ''Mruknęła widząc trąbę powietrzną. Nie umiała się obronić. Dała się ponieść wirowi, przez co dość boleśnie wylądowała na samym dole wieży. 'Courtney: '''Aaau…!!! Wc-wcale nie bolało…jezu… ''Zaczęła pojękiwać z bólu. '' '''Dawn: '''Biedna Courtney… ''Szepnęła do siebie Dawn. Chciała zaoferować jej jakąś pomoc, ale przecież każdy w tym wypadku myślał o sobie. Nie miała zbyt wielkiego zaufania do Courtney, szczególnie że panna z brązowymi włosami była ambitna aż zanadto a jej chęć wygranej była zdecydowanie bardziej większa niż u Dawn. POZOSTAŁO 17:43 Trąba powietrzna nie ustawała. Duncan nie potrafił poradzić sobie z podmuchami. Kolejne ściany które tworzył były coraz słabsze. Nie miał czasu by się skupić i stworzyć coś solidnego. Dawn powoli zbliżała się do jego wysokości na swoim ziemnym słupie. Courtney natomiast z determinacją w oczach ponownie utworzyła bańkę, dzięki której wzleciała nieco wyżej. '''Courtney: Dobrze Courtney…spokojnie…już mamy jakiś progres. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Wyszła z bańki, a następnie rozbiła ją. Courtney: 'Nie pozwolę by się drugi raz nabrać. ''Mruknęła pod nosem. '' '''Duncan: '''Dawn, refleks! '''Dawn: '''Uhm…?! ''Duncan postanowił wskoczyć na słup, na którym była Dawn. Blondynka straciła równowagę i nie dała rady utrzymać się na słupie razem z chłopakiem. Na szczęście z jej dłoni wystrzeliła liana, która owinęła się wokół poręczy schodów. Dawn zawisła 3 piętra nad ziemią, jednak była względnie bezpieczna. Duncan odetchnął z ulgą. 'Dawn: '''Powiedzmy, że jest okej…nawet…heh. ''Rzuciła siląc się na uśmiech, po czym zaczęła wspinać się po lianie, aby dostać się na schody. Trąba powietrzna na chwilę ucichła. Dawn przysiadła na jednym ze stopni i odetchnęła z ulgą. 'Dawn: '''Uff…jeszcze żyję… '''Courtney: '''Jeszcze! '''Dawn: '…uhm…? Odwróciła się i ujrzała za sobą wściekłą Courtney. 'Dawn: '''Aaaa!!! Jak się tu dostałaś?! '''Courtney: '''Jak widać metody małych kroczków są najlepsze. ''Mruknęła wściekła, przebijając swoją kolejną bańkę. Znajdujący się na słupie Duncan, spojrzał w dół. 'Duncan: '''O cholera…niedobrze… '''Dawn: '''No to…gratuluję… ''Uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny, lecz ta zmrużyła wściekle oczy. 'Courtney: '''Zachciało wam się spiskowania przeciwko mnie?! '''Dawn: '''C-co? N-nie!!! ''Zaczęła się wycofywać. Wtem wprost na Courtney spadł Duncan. Nim Courtney jakkolwiek zareagowała, kiwnął potakująco do Dawn. Blondynka natychmiast wzięła lianę i dzięki dobremu skokowi i zamachowi, ponownie znalazła się na ziemnym słupie . '' POZOSTAŁO 10:27 '''Duncan: '''Dzień dobry, królewno. ''Wyszczerzył się, schodząc z Courtney. 'Courtney: '''Uh, Duncan! Nie przeszkadzaj mi! '''Duncan: '''W…? '''Courtney: '''Nie bądź idiotą. W dojściu na górę! ''Wyminęła chłopaka na schodach i zaczęła iść dalej. 'Duncan: '''Co się tak wściekasz, mała? '''Courtney: '''Bo jawnie spiskujesz przeciwko mnie z Dawn! Myślisz, że jestem ślepa?! '''Duncan: '''Weź daj spokój, jaki spisek… ''Zaczął iść za nią. 'Duncan: '''Czyżbyś była zazdrosna? '''Courtney: '''Hahaha! O Ciebie? Nigdy. Wszystko między nami minęło, Duncan. ''Mruknęła zakładając ręce. 'Duncan: '''Wmawiaj sobie, wmawiaj. Księżniczko. ''Uśmiechnął się. 'Courtney: '''Dawn jest z Noahem. I porównaniu do NIEKTÓRYCH, to umie zachować wierność. '''Duncan: '… 'Courtney: '''Ups. Czuły punkcik? ''Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. 'Duncan: '''Czule, to może zaraz być. ''Zmarszczył brwi. 'Courtney: '''Co…? ''Przystanęła odwracając się w stronę Duncana. Ten uprzednio mrugnął do Dawn. Blondynka uważnie obserwowała sytuację. Duncan ni stąd ni zowąd pochwycił Courtney i pocałował ją. W tym samym czasie Dawn sypnęła w nich ziemnym pyłem, aby stworzyć dla Duncana coś w rodzaju zasłony dymnej i podała mu lianę. Chłopak ponownie znalazł się na ziemnym słupie, a wytrącona z równowagi Courtney nie potrafiła ogarnąć, co właściwie dzieje się wkoło niej. 'Courtney: '''Zaraz…co… ''Zaczęła rozglądać się nerwowo. 'Courtney: '''DUNCAN ZAPŁACISZ MI ZA TO!!! ''Wściekła Courtney skumulowała całą swoją energię. Z jej dłoni wystrzeliły strumienie wody, które gdy tylko dotknęły podłoża, wybiły dziewczynę w górę. Wyglądało to tak, jakby zaczęła lecieć. POZOSTAŁO 3:26 Dawn i Duncan byli praktycznie o krok od celu. Chłopak zeskoczył jednak wcześniej ze słupa i spojrzał w teleskop. Dostrzegł ogromny zamek w oddali. Natychmiastowo zaczął topić fragmenty budynku, aby zejść na dół i dostać się do wyjścia. 'Biały Królik: '''Widzę, że Duncan wyszedł na prowadzenie… '''Luka: '''Szlag by to… ''Kiedy Dawn zaczęła podchodzić do teleskopu, oberwała wodnym pociskiem. Wściekła jak osa, Courtney uprzedziła blondynkę. POZOSTAŁO 1:10 'Dawn: '''Auć! '''Courtney: '''Z Duncanem się zaraz policzę. Jak mogłaś wybrać jego zamiast mnie?! '''Dawn: '''Nieprawda…to…to… ''Courtney spojrzała w tym czasie w teleskop. 'Dawn: '''Nie rób Duncanowi krzywdy…on bardzo Cię lubi… ''Courtney podeszła do Dawn i zerwała jej wisiorek, tym samym odbierając jej moc. Zrzuciła go na sam dół. 'Courtney: '''Nie dam się nabrać na gierki tego zdrajcy… ''Rzuciła wściekła, a następnie zaczęła mknąć w dół wieży. Dawn spojrzała za nią, a następnie czym prędzej również jako ostatnia spojrzała w teleskop. Starała się schodzić w dół, jednak bez pomocy jej zdolności jakie miała na chwilę, zajmowało jej to bardzo dużo czasu. '' '' Ogrodowy Szlak Duncan biegł przed siebie w stronę ogromnego zamku otoczonego wielkim, warownym murem. Wiedział, że to koniec wyzwania. Chciał dać z siebie wszystko, aby wygrać. Co jakiś czas zerkał w stronę wieży, aby zobaczyć, czy któraś z dziewczyn również wyrobiła się z zadaniem. 'Duncan: '''Oby się udało… ''Wycedził przez zęby, jeszcze bardziej przyspieszając. '' '' Cukrowa Polana Kot i Kapelusznik podeszli do zbliżającej się postaci. Nie mylili się. Była to osoba, na którą wytrwale czekali od paru ładnych godzin. 'Kot: '''Dziękuję, że się zjawiłaś… '???: 'Długo mnie tu nie było…ale nie tęskniłam… '''Kapelusznik: '''Jak to…? ''Postać roześmiała się. 'Kot: '''Uhm…? '???: Oczywiście, że za wami tęskniłam! No chodźcie tu do mnie! Kot i Kapelusznik przytulili się do postaci. 'Kot: '''Mru…jak za starych dobrych czasów… '''Kapelusznik: '''Może znów będzie normalnie… ''Westchnął. '???: '''Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy…W takim razie gdzie musimy się udać? '''Kapelusznik: '''Jak najszybciej do zamku! '???: 'Oh, ale to przecież bardzo, bardzo daleko! '''Kot: '''Spokojnie. Przecież mogę nas tam zaraz zabrać! A przynajmniej chociaż chodźmy na Ogrodowy Szlak! ''Zamruczał dumnie. '???: '''Tak…zapomniałam o tym. A więc w drogę! ''Ogrodowy Szlak Courtney biegła przed siebie. Była nieco przemoczona od władania wodą i strasznie zmęczona, ale jakoś dawała radę. Nie mogła jednak nigdzie dostrzec zielonego irokeza, którego uparcie wypatrywała. W jej głowie kłębiło się wiele myśli. Czuła się dość…dziwnie. Nie wiedziała czy jest wściekła, czy może tylko chce wygrać. Miała dość. Dawn również wybiegła z Pogodorium. Na horyzoncie widziała Courtney. Po przebiegnięciu wszystkich schodów, jej nogi słaniały się ze zmęczenia, jednak obietnica którą złożyła Duncanowi nie mogła być złamana. Blondynka chciała być słowa. Wykorzystała fakt, że Courtney na chwilę przystanęła i prześcignęła ją. 'Courtney: '''O nie! Nie prześcigniesz mnie! ''Krzyknęła. 'Courtney: '''Nie odpadnę, nie ma mowy! ''Przerażona wściekłością Courtney, Dawn jeszcze bardzej przyspieszyła. Bała się jej. 'Dawn: '''Courtney, proszę! Ja nic nie zrobiłam!!! '''Courtney: '''Nie udawaj!!! ''Bardziej przyspieszyła. 'Dawn: '''Ale o co chodzi? '''Courtney: '''O Twoje spiknięcie się z Duncanem! ''Warknęła. 'Dawn: '''Nic nie rozumiesz! Czemu nie spytasz Duncana o to wszystko?! '''Courtney: '''Ciekawe jak, skoro go tutaj nie ma...! ''Coś zaszeleściło w krzakach. 'Dawn: '''No ale…nie teraz….! Może potem! '''Courtney: '''Nie jestem idiotką, Dawn! ''Wtem na dziewczyny z drzewa zeskoczył Duncan. 'Dawn: '''Duncan?! '''Duncan: '''Walki kociczek nigdy nie mam zamiaru przegapić! ''Zaśmiał się. 'Courtney: '''Jesteś debilem. '''Dawn: '''Duncan! Powiedz jej wszystko! Ona mnie zabije zaraz! ''Schowała się za plecami Duncana. 'Duncan: '''Hah, spokojnie. Może i gryzie, ale za to jak uroczo. Hah. ''Prychnął. Courtney niemalże gotowała się ze złości. 'Courtney: '''Spadaj! ''Zaczęła szaleńczo biec w stronę zamku, który był już dość blisko. A właściwie wrota fosy. 'Dawn: '''Nie wiem co Cię w niej kręci…uh… '''Duncan: '''Hah…lubię jak pokazuje te pazurki. ''Mruknął, po czym zaczął biec za Courtney. Dawn również nie pozostała bierna i zaczęła biec. 'Dawn: '''Sądzisz, że ją dogonisz?! '''Duncan: '''Sądzę, że ją dogonimy. ''Odparł zadowolony. 'Dawn: '''Przepraszam, że jej nie zatrzymałam w wieży… '''Duncan: '''To twarda zawodniczka… '''Dawn: '''Zbliżamy się do samego końca…co teraz? '''Duncan: '''Przyspiesz, przyspiesz!!! ''Duncan i Dawn niebezpiecznie zbliżyli się do Courtney. Wrota w fosie stały przed nimi otworem, jednak…zaczęło dziać się coś niepokojącego… 'Duncan: '''Mała, już tak nie uciekaj! Wiem, że Ci się podobało! '''Courtney: '''Spadaj! Nie podobało mi się!!! '''Duncan: '''Zawsze tak mówiłaś, a potem chciałaś więcej! ''Prychnął. '' '''Courtney: '''Stare czasy! '''Duncan: '''Hah, spokojnie. ''Wrota zaczęły stopniowo się zamykać… 'Dawn: '''Duncan! Wrota! '''Duncan: '''O cholera… ''Mruknął zaskoczony widokiem wrót. 'Duncan: '''Aż tak bardzo zależy Ci na forsie, Courtney?! '''Courtney: '''Wam zależy! Ja nie dam się zabić i zostawić tutaj! '''Dawn: '''Nie chcemy Cię zabić…to nie tak…! '''Duncan: '''Zwariowałaś?! ''Krzyknął zaskoczony. 'Duncan: '''Całe show Ci pokazuję, że mi na tobie zależy!!! '''Courtney: '''Dość słabo! ''Wszyscy biegli jak szaleni. 'Duncan: '''A co miałem poradzić jak trzymałaś się Justina? '''Courtney: '''Nie chciałam wracać do tych wspomnień…! Okej?! Możesz to pojąć?! '''Duncan: '''Nie jestem przecież z Gwen od jakichś dobrych dwóch lat! '''Courtney: '''Jakby mnie to interesowało! Zniszczyłeś moje życie i przyjaźń z Gwen! '''Duncan: '''I okej! Spieprzyłem! Mam pokutować całe życie?! '''Courtney: '''Możesz nawet po śmierci! Mam to w nosie. '''Duncan: '''Wcale nie masz! '''Courtney: '''Mam! '''Duncan: '''Jasne… ''Prychnął. 'Courtney: '''Myśl co chcesz! ''Wrota zamykały się coraz szybciej. W końcu nadszedł ten czas… Dawn prześcignęła Duncana i Courtney, potem Duncan obie dziewczyny, Courtney odepchnęła Duncana. Lecz w końcu…szpara we wrotach była niewielka. O wszystkim decydował czas. Biegli szybciej, szybciej, aż w końcu… 'Chris McLean: '''WITAMY FINALISTÓW!!! '''Chef: '''Brawo, hura. Wiwat. ''Odparł z kamienną miną, rozrzucając wszędzie konfetti. 'Chris McLean: '''Nareszcie po tylu odcinkach dotarliśmy do tego momentu. Momentu finału! W sensie ogłoszenia kto jest w finale. Czaicie o co biega, nie? ''Chef przewrócił oczyma. 'Chef: '''Czaimy. '''Chris McLean: '''Czadowo! No w końcu widzowie się na bank za mną stęsknili. Nie widzieli mnie tyle czasu antenowego. Eh. '''Chef: '''Mnie też. '''Chris McLean: '''To mało ważne, Chefie. ''Machnął ręką. 'Chef: '… Pogroził Chrisowi tasakiem. 'Chris McLean: '''Hihi…nie no…żarcik. Na bank tęsknili za mną i za Tobą! '''Chef: '''No. Już lepiej. ''Schował tasak. 'Chris McLean: '''Hehe. Taaak. Cóż. W takim razie jutro odbędzie się wielki finał! Możecie przenocować w przygotowanej wcześniej przyczepie. '???: 'Raptem jednej przyczepie? '??? #2: 'A po co byłaby Ci druga…?! '???: 'No…bo…tak? '''Chris McLean: '''Dobra, a teraz bez przedłużeń. Właściwie to od dawna liczyłem na taki ciekawy finał. Duncan, Courtney. Jak się z tym czujecie? '''Courtney: '''Chcę drugą przyczepę! Nie będę z nim spać! '''Duncan: '''Taa, uważaj bo Cię w nocy zgwałcę. '''Courtney: '''Jesteś obleśny… '''Chris McLean: '''A więc widzowie! Duncan i Courtney to finaliście Totalnej Porażki w Krainie Czarów i Marów! Po blisko 16 odcinkach, nareszcie dotarliśmy do najważniejszego punktu. Już jutro odbędzie się wielka walka o milion dolarów! Jakie emocje nas czekają? Czy Chef coś ugotuje? Dlaczego nie ma tutaj do cholery kota z kapelusznikiem?! Odpowiedzi na te pytania odnajdziecie w kolejnym odcinku TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI W KRAINIE CZARÓW I MARÓW!!! '''Chef: '''Yay finał!!! EPILOG Kot, Kapelusznik oraz ich towarzyszka znaleźli się przed zamkniętymi wrotami prowadzącymi do zamku. '???: 'Uh…i co teraz? Przecież się tam nie dostaniemy… '''Kot: '''Spokojnie, zaraz coś wymyślę… '''Kapelusznik: '''Może zacznij się wspinać po tej ścianie zarośli? '???: 'W sumie jest to bardzo dobry pomysł… '''Kot: '''Na pewno dasz radę! '???: 'A wy…? '''Kot: '''My teraz przeniesiemy się do Chrisa… Musimy stwarzać dalsze pozory. Poradzisz sobie. Na pewno się jutro spotkamy! '''Kapelusznik: '''Tylko uważaj na Karty! '???: 'Spokojnie, nie bójcie się. Faktycznie będzie lepiej jak już wrócicie… ''Odparła, po czym rozpoczęła wspinaczkę. '???: '''Trzymajcie się, przyjaciele! ''Uśmiechnęła się. 'Kapelusznik: '''Myślisz, że da sobie radę sama? '''Kot: '''Musi…nie widzę innej opcji… '''Kapelusznik: '''Tak mi jej szkoda… ''Westchnął smutno. 'Kapelusznik: '''Ale wierzę w nią… '''Kot: '''Trzymałbym za nią kciuki, gdybym je miał. Mru. '''Kapelusznik: '''A propo. Nie tęsknisz za Luką? '''Kot: '''Miau, bardzo. Moje kocie serduszko płacze. ''Posmutniał. 'Kapelusznik: '''To chodź, przyjacielu. Zabierzemy cię do niego! '''Kot: '''Mru! ''Rozweselił się. 'Kapelusznik: '''Niekiedy to naprawdę jesteś jak typowy kot, haha. ''Dziewczyna wspinała się coraz wyżej po wysokim murze, starała się nie zerkać w dół. '???: '''Kto by pomyślał, że kiedyś tu wrócę… ''Przeskoczyła przez mur, lądując na miękkiej trawie. Bezszelestnie skryła się w pobliskich krzakach. '???: '…ciekawa jestem czy usłyszę… Spojrzała na ogromny zamek. '???: '…”witaj w domu… Uśmiechnęła się. '???: '…Alicjo.” <ŚCIEMNIENIE> Kategoria:TD: Wonderland & Badland - Odcinki